


Commander

by emerald_phoenix



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Art, Bleeding Edge Armor, Commander Rogers, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_phoenix/pseuds/emerald_phoenix
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: С днем рождения Стив





	Commander

  



End file.
